


3KK-01: The Three Times Lance Found Out That Keith Was Pregnant

by crumbcake



Series: Three Kids Klance [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Domestic Fluff, Future Fic, Intersex, M/M, Omega Keith (Voltron), Other, Top Lance (Voltron), Worldbuilding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-16 01:18:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12332583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crumbcake/pseuds/crumbcake
Summary: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Explicit, Lance/Keith. World building. This is a light and loving vignette. Give it a try, you may like it. :)





	3KK-01: The Three Times Lance Found Out That Keith Was Pregnant

**Author's Note:**

> Words in [brackets] mean they were spoken in Spanish.  
> I am so appreciative and so happy that Lance is officially Cuban.
> 
>  
> 
> So what am I doing here - I am having fun, being silly and playing pretend. I'm gently exploring how family and sex works within a futuristic society built on fundamentally different rules (where 1. scent plays a more conscious role; 2. dynamics (alpha/beta/omega) is the primary sexual identification and 3. the secondary male/female gender role is also there and how that comes into the mix). I also love imagining what Lance & Keith's paths may take them and what they could grow up to be like.
> 
>  
> 
> It's a rough start as I don't have a lot of time to write but I'll write more (definitely expanding this world) and I'm sure I will get better as I go as I'm very rusty. :)
> 
>  
> 
> crumbcakeworld tumblr (grown folks only): https://crumbcakeworld.tumblr.com/

_I_

 

His performance today was a disaster. His ass was being handed to him by a routine training protocol that on other days he would breeze through as a quick warmup. Today, he grunted as he took a crushing body blow to the ribs. His legs were swept from under him by the impact. He slammed down hard on the training floor, his bayard skidding across the arena. He flipped onto his back and stopped the program.

He heaved for air as he blankly stared up at ceiling in a daze. He could not clear his mind and Lance was due for arrival soon. He sat up and rubbed the rivulets of sweat off his face with his t-shirt. He hoped desperately that maybe the castle’s diagnosis of him was wrong but the system was unfailingly accurate and Pidge or Coran would’ve been the first to know if something was wrong with their systems and would’ve raised the alarm.

Just. It can’t be. What now?

He stood up to retrieve his bayard. Maybe, if he was lucky, he would sustain serious injury and lose the baby before anyone knew. He had time yet. He could worry about it later. No need to bring Lance into this. Except he just heard the _whoosh_ of the doors opening on the other side of the arena and panicked when he locked eyes with Lance who had just arrived back at the castle.

Keith shot a longing glance at the locker room doors; but instead he crossed his arms and waited for Lance, who jogged over to him, his stride unhurried. He looked happy and a little wind-swept. Keith cleared his throat and shifted his weight and tried not to blush; he could feel himself dampening the scent-blocking liner he had been reduced to wearing outside of heat.

He had to wear the heat absorbents nearly all the time now ever since Lance nuzzled his mating gland the first time and made him scream and come all over himself before they actually did anything. Keith shivered. His body had decided Lance was his mated alpha and responded accordingly.  

Keith tried to relax and look normal. Lance who slowed down to a stroll and casually slipped his hands into his pockets as he got closer, winked at him. His eyes were bright with humor and the smile on his face was open and honest. The more intimate they were the more Lance would smile warmly at him which never failed to make his insides twist. Keith tried to clear his throat again against the tight knot that was forming. He was feeling horribly guilty. Was something wrong with his birth control? Did he skip a dose?

“Kitten.” Lance greeted, a teasing lilt to his voice. “Miss me??”

“Not really. Go away.” Keith answered truthfully. Lance and Hunk had been gone only briefly on a quick supply run down on the planet they were orbiting. He wanted him far, far, away. A distant galaxy in an alternate universe far away.

“Nope! Come here sweat face.” Lance grinned broadly. He slid his arms around Keith’s waist and tugged him close, leaning in playfully. Keith breathed in Lance’s earthy alpha smell which was kind of like a mix of cedar and soil after rain. It wasn’t comforting the way it usually was. His skin itched. He could feel the warmth of Lance’s arms through his t-shirt which was soaked in sweat. “Uhh-“ Keith said in mild alarm for no reason but Lance did not seem to notice or more likely was probably used to his weird responses and ignored it.

He was squeezed and pecked on the lips like it was normal (Was it normal?? Was he expecting him to always kiss and hug him hello now that they were _dating_ dating?). Before Keith could properly freak out, Lance stepped back, crossed his arms above his head in a stretch and launched into a demented tale of his and Hunk’s misadventure at the marketplace.

“So! Me and Hunk went to the town square, right? Thought we could get some non-goo grub when-“

Keith quickly lost the thread of the conversation. He watched his antics mutely as his hands began to tremble. He could only pick up a stray word or two over the loud buzzing in his head that was screaming pregnantpregnantpregnant. Any second now his scent would betray him and Lance would stop talking and ask what was wrong.

Lance, however, did not seem to notice and went on and on. He was getting more animated, his voice dropping suddenly probably to mimic the natives. Keith was starting to breathe hard while Lance barreled ahead with his story. He watched him puff his chest out the way he did when he played himself in his goofy re-enactments.

Lance seriously had no idea.  He was so oblivious. Keith groaned. Lance was an idiot.

Lance closed his eyes and inhaled deeply for effect.  Keith held his breath. Maybe Lance was so oblivious or so caught up in his story, he wouldn’t notice the fearful tang to his scent.

So of course, Lance froze. Keith knew he was caught because Lance’s body language shifted and his scent soured. Lance’s blue eyes snapped open and narrowed and he frowned in concern. He was suddenly sharply focused on Keith and ran his gaze down his body as if looking for injury. His eyes rested briefly on Keith’s shaking fists then back up to his face which Keith knew looked pinched.

Lance’s frown deepened. He glanced around as if looking for enemy combatants. Keith knew his scent must be scaring him. Keith faced awful odds countless times, routinely dealt with life and death situations and yet he had never felt so afraid and so helpless.

He vowed right then that he was never going to tell him. No way. Why do this to Lance. He watched Lance lips part –

“Keith, wh-“

“PREGNANT.” He blurted. Fuck.

Lance yelped at the outburst, flailing for his weapon which wasn’t there.

Keith’s ears were buzzing louder. He saw Lance’s eyes get real round and his face pale and couldn’t look anymore so he jerked his gaze down to the floor. He shook his head to clear it and continued, “You- We- I-It’ll be one quarter Galra…“ he rambled, hating how his own voice was rasping and watery. “I’m sixteen. I’m fighting a war. I’m pregnant. With..a baby. A real one. I’m sixteen and..” he trailed off, suddenly exhausted.

So yeah. That happened.

Lance to his credit, did not run away screaming.  He was unerringly still though but Keith could not bear to look up to see why.  Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Lance’s hand twitch then slowly gravitate towards his flat stomach almost like Lance could not help himself. They both inhaled sharply when his hand made contact. Keith stared blankly at it for what seemed like forever. Keith wanted to do something, maybe slap his hand away but he couldn’t move.

It was the fucking hormones, because unless Lance was pounding into him, he didn’t cry for shit. He felt his eyes quickly welling up with hot tears. A dry sob was happening.

“It’s okay! It’s okay!”

“It is **_not_** okay. What am I supposed to do??” He retorted, miserably.

Stupid, wonderful Lance, wrapped him up in his surprisingly strong arms. Keith hid his face in the crook of his neck and cried.

 

_II_

 

Nine years later.

Keith felt wonderfully ruined. Lance fucked him so hard. Ten years of practice made Lance a fucking superhero in bed. He stretched, luxuriating in feeling that hollowed out ache in his ass and licking at the corners of his lips, sore from stretching around Lance’s alpha dick and from being thrusted into for so long. He could still taste him in the back of his tongue.

Keith rolled onto his stomach and crossed his arms, resting his chin on his wrist. He felt a smirk lingering on his lips and knew he looked insufferably self-satisfied.  If he had a tail it would have been curving lazily from side to side in naughty contentment. Confident, broad shoulder Lance was rummaging through one of their poorly packed boxes for a towel. He was naked and entirely unconscious about it.

“It’s the box on the floor on your left.”

“This one?” he asked, dubiously.

“Yeah.”

Lance stretched further down to grab the box and wrestle it open, giving Keith a happy eyeful of flexed and toned body. Once they officially mated and even more so when he became a dad, Lance brought his A game to the gym and never looked back. Lance pulled out one of many knives inside the box that actually held Keith’s interplanetary dagger collection and not a scrap of linens.

“Uhh..?” His tone said _, ‘what the fuck, Keith? These are not towels’,_ he waved a knife accusingly at his bondmate.

Keith shrugged. “Oops.” He said unrepentantly.

“You’re a shit!” Lance grinned and tossed the knife back in the box. “You just want to see my sexy body.” He struck an alpha model pose, one arm above his shoulder, bent at the elbow so his wrist rested behind his neck while the other arm was flexing down his torso pretending to hook his thumb on the imaginary fly of his pants, tugging down for a tease. All the more ridiculous since he was already naked. He was making a stupid duck face and squinting at Keith but what mattered was that his giant dick was shifting merrily with his movements.

Keith briefly considered striking his own omega pose, a lewd one – on his stomach, craning his (pulverized and dripping) ass high with his thighs spread widely, toes curling and his torso twisted such that he could send a needy helpless look over his shoulder at Lance.  He’d stick a few fingers in his mouth and whine sweetly.

Nah.  Sheets felt too good to move right now.

Instead, Keith gave Lance’s dick his best unimpressed look though the smile was probably ruining it. “Someone lied to you.” He said flatly, even as he felt a hot tingle in his cock and pussy. His could feel his ass get wetter. “Not sexy.” He addressed Lance’s cock directly.  He wanted to make grabby hands at it.

“Hey, I’m up here.”

“Don’t care.”

Lance laughed and stalked menacingly towards Keith, giving him a thrill. He knew he could smell his omega slick.

“Haven’t you had enough?” Lance teased, as he laid down on his side, his head supported by his arm. He gave Keith’s ass a sharp smack. Keith repressed a yelp at the sting, bit his lip, and tried not to look too excited.

“No. My alpha’s pathetic.” Keith breathed in deeply, he could smell Lance getting hot for it again. His dick was hardening.

“Then why is your ass so wet? I bet your little asshole is still gaping. Come here, Kitten. Wanna eat you out.”

Keith shivered. He’ll move for that. He got up on his knees to swing a leg over Lance and sit on his face. He stroked his nubby cock in anticipation and watched Lance’s eyes narrow.

“Hey! Hands off that is totally mine!” Lance tried to slap his hand away but Keith was quicker. He ducked out of reach and kept rubbing one out.

“It was mine first, asshole.” He blew a raspberry at Lance which shocked him into a laugh. Keith was rarely this playful. He felt incredible. Just to be contrary, instead of sitting on Lance, he dropped back down on the bed, bouncing a bit and smiled to himself. He sighed happily and stared blankly at their bare bedroom wall with half lidded eyes. He kept jerking himself off but spread his thighs for Lance, lazy and completely at ease.

They just moved in to their very first apartment on an actual planet. They weren’t home on earth yet but the big fight was over and heading home seemed like a real possibility. The situation had cooled down enough that they could live on actual land and hopefully create a more stable environment for their kid (who they copped off to Uncle Hunk for an excursion out into town). So yeah, Keith felt great.

He felt Lance shift and then gentle fingers stroked his hair to the side, revealing his well-worked mating gland. He ‘mm-ed’ contentedly. The bed shifted, Lance draped his heavy body over Keith, blanketing him completely so he sunk down until his whole body was flush against the mattress. Keith felt that big cock rub teasingly down the sopping crease of his rear. The thick head nudged at his rim, and then teased further passed to his birthing slit and balls.

Keith pushed his ass out and moaned plaintively. He wanted that cock. He fantasized about Lance swapping between fucking him in his ass and his pussy but his slit, like all other male omegas, was only possible to penetrate when he was in the last trimester of pregnancy and for a few months after birth.

Lance crushing him was making it tough to wank off so he gave up and drew his arms up to better brace their body weight. Lance lifted some and slid his arm under Keith. He grabbed him firmly, possessively, by his cock making him cry out and wet himself further with slick. His whole cock fitted inside Lance’s palm.

He growled right into Keith’s ear and said darkly, “You’re fucking mine.”

Keith whimpered and tried to wriggle out of his crushing grip. A hot burst of wet poured out of his ass.

“Yes.” He whined and then gave up his struggles against Lance’s fist. He was tugged ruthlessly and he took it.

Lance adjusted his position, pulling Keith up on knees by his firm grip on his dick causing Keith to whimper pitifully.

“Take it, Kitten.” Lance rumbled; a touch of ego and conceit in his voice.

Keith was pliant, drugged up on Lance’s scent.  “Alpha.” He moaned. He loved how Lance made him feel like a helpless little omega needy for cock. Keith was Voltron’s team leader; he barked out orders, maimed and killed combatants for years. Yet behind closed doors he was Lance’s yielding omega.

Lance was making him ache the way he would when he was in heat and in desperate need. He cried out and pounded his fists on the bed when Lance sucked hard on his mating gland. His body wanted to leap away but Lance was heavy on top of him and he couldn’t move much. His whole body shook. He snapped his hips up as another endless gush of slick ran down his thighs. He could hear Lance ‘Mm-hmm’ approvingly.

The sheets were staying wet too. It seemed the heat guard material on the bed couldn’t soak up slick faster than he was producing it. And he wasn’t even in heat.

That should’ve been his first clue.

Keith gripped the sheets firmly to try and not get pushed onto the headboard. Lance’s cock was nice and thick as he sucked harder on his neck. Keith wanted nothing more than to be fucked hard. His mating gland felt raw and was pumping waves of endorphins into his body. The room filled with wet squelching noises when Lance pushed Keith’s thighs further apart and grinded against his asshole.

He felt Lance shift and sighed in relief and disappointment when he let go of his cock to reach back and breach Keith’s ass with his thumb. The thumb curled roughly inside and his right ass cheek was stretched out of the way with Lance’s free fingers. Keith smiled to himself, he was going to get more cock now and that was great.

“Wait a minute.” That was a decidedly un-sexy like tone. Lance stopped humping and let go of his ass to Keith’s eternal disappointment. Lance wiped the saliva off his mating gland and smooshed his nose against it, inhaling deeply.

“Wait a minute!” He repeated and sat up straight. “Keith!”

Keith twisted around to stare at him incredulously, and snapped, “What?!” He was in no mood for whatever the fuck this was. All he wanted was to come on alpha dick 3000 more times, why can’t he have that right now.

Lance got weirder, he pulled Keith around and upright to face him then leaned him forward enough to wipe slick off Keith’s rectum. Keith felt himself blush and shoved Lance away. “What the hell are you doing?”  He hissed, embarrassed. Lance was paying him no mind. He had his eyes shut and appeared to be concentrating on sniffing the slick he had collected.

“Oh my god.” He sniffed his fingers again then shoved his face into Keith’s armpit and inhaled deeply.

Okay sex was over. Maybe forever. “Get the fuck out my armpit, Lance! Stop it! Lance!”

Lance pulled away abruptly and leapt off the bed.

“I know that smell!!” He howled. Lance shoved his fists up in the air and loudly whooped. He ran to one of the windows, threw it open and declared as loudly as he could in a burst of madness, “I’m a big bad alpha! Hahaha!”

“You’re a big bad joke. What the fuck!” Keith snapped, he started to look for his pants. He needed to be clothed and possibly armed for this.

Lance was flushed red and grinning from ear to ear. He slammed the window shut and dove towards the bed, skidding down to the floor on his knees and colliding against the side.

He spread his arms out imploringly and laughed. “Come here, kitten. You’re pregnant.”

Wait. What?

“What?” Keith felt stunned. They agreed they were going to start trying a month ago. Lance was off his birth control for the last four weeks but Keith’s heat wasn’t coming for another two months and it was nearly impossible to get pregnant outside of heat. Lance can’t even knot him outside of heat.

“You smell exactly like you did with Clara. You are definitely pregnant, baby.”

Keith scooted forward, letting his legs drop over the side of the bed, on either side of Lance. His alpha gently kissed his inner thighs. Pieces of the puzzle suddenly fit together. Why he was so slick. Last time, he was basically wearing a diaper for the whole nine months. He would get wet any time Lance so much as blinked at him during that time.

He felt Lance slide his hands down his forearms and swallowed when he gently curved his fingers underneath Keith’s fingers and leaned forward to kiss his knuckles.

“Que linda mamá.” He murmured when he kissed the knuckles on Keith’s left hand. “Mi vida.” He said when he kissed his right hand.

_What a beautiful mom. Love of my life._

Keith had picked up some Spanish. He had to because Lance insisted on speaking to Clara in Spanish. He wanted her to know the language. Not great when his bondmate and daughter were chattering away and he hadn’t a clue what they were saying.

Keith wanted to squirm. Funny, joyful feelings were developing in his gut.  Those feelings felt so innocent and precious and he felt so underserving. Those emotions were spilling over in waves and overwhelming him. Lance was beaming up at him probably committing whatever was happening to his face to memory.

The moment was ruined when Lance declared, “We’re gonna have 10 more kids! You’re gonna be pregnant for a decade!”

Keith yanked his hands away. “Fuck you!”

Lance laughed loudly and hooked his hands under the back of Keith’s knees, climbing back up on the bed and curling Keith backwards onto his back. He spread his legs wide and back until his knees were by his shoulders. Keith felt his face heat up when Lance’s gaze lingered quizzically on his face. Lance’s gleeful expression softened and he smiled crookedly. He let go of one of Keith’s legs to wipe the wet corners of his eyes with his thumb. Keith wiped his eyes with the back of his arm and bit his lip, bracing himself for Lance’s teasing but when their eyes met again, Lance simply winked at him.

Keith fucking loved him.

He started to wriggle. His body was tingling, he felt so exposed and heated. He wrapped an arm around his freed leg and kept himself spread. His toes were curling and uncurling. He could feel his heart pumping hard against his chest. He felt cool air on his empty hole which he squeezed tight in hot little spasms. His slick was pumping. Lance was doing these things to him. He wanted to be fucked.

Lance sighed and stared at his chest dreamily. “Your tits are gonna be amazing.” Then he gasped, like he suddenly remembered something and was delighted by it. “That pussy! I’m gonna fuck it so hard it’s gonna stay open for the rest of your life.” He can try. Doesn’t work that way though.

Lance licked at the unyielding supple folds of Keith’s birthing slit.  Keith gave a shout, “Ah!” Slick poured out of his ass.

“Fuck, you’re gonna be so wet! I want all your underwear.”

Keith groaned. Pervert.

“Can you just fuck me already?” He pleaded. Being horny and exasperated sucked.

“You wanna get fucked, mami?”

Yes! “Fuck me…” Keith smirked up at Lance, “..big bad.”

Lance peered down at him, frowning.

_Big bad alpha or big bad joke?_

Keith’s smirk grew more wicked.

Lance snorted then giggled. Then, he leaned in for a devastating kiss; and finally _finally_ lined himself up. “Please!” Keith begged just as Lance slammed in. Keith swung an arm out wildly and clawed at the bed and screamed.

 

_III_

 

Five years later.

They were on the beach in Cuba and it was sweltering. Music was blaring loudly from the speakers brought along by the family. There were loud conversations held in English, Spanish and Spanglish and shrieks of laughter all around. He understood most of the Spanish he overheard but he would respond in English if someone spoke to him in Spanish. He did not want to inflict his mangled Spanish on Lance’s extended family.  

Keith sat up in his beach chair, sliding his sunglasses back up his sweaty nose and pulled his hair up into a sloppy bun. He adjusted his modest top and stared enviously at the bare-chested omegas around him. In Cuba, it was perfectly normal and socially acceptable for omegas to go topless. He wanted to go topless because it was hot but Lance would lose his mind because he was a possessive shithead. He would have let him suffer except he wanted Lance to enjoy his time with his family instead of hovering over him and sulking. Most alphas had a kink for omega post-pregnancy bodies; the softer curves of their bodies, their small perky tits. He caught the lingering side glances at omega boobs by a few alpha beach goers when they thought the omegas weren’t looking.  

Keith huffed grumpily and dug his toes into the sand.

“Keith, would you like some lechón? Some pork? I’m heating some up on the grill.” One of Lance’s aunts, shouted in his direction. She was on the other side of the giant half circle of Lance’s relatives he was sitting with.

Keith smiled and yelled back, “Sure, thanks!”

He couldn’t believe that they were all related to Lance. His family was gigantic. There were att least ten aunts and uncles, four sisters, their bondmates and countless cousins of all ages. There were some other “uncles” there as well which he wasn’t sure if they were actually related or just good friends of the family. They had arrived early and found a nice spot on the beach, far back from the water and just under a cluster of palm trees.

Clara was further down the shore where she had joined a pick-up game of volleyball with some kids she found on the beach. To Keith’s dismay, she seemed to be posturing for and teasing an omega boy during breaks. She wasn’t doing anything wrong and the omega was laughing and teasing back so Keith held his tongue instead of shouting for her to come back. He wasn’t ready for her to grow up but he wasn’t going to try and stop it. He pointedly looked away and made a mental note to encourage her to invite the omega over if it turned out that they already knew each other. She was sneaky sometimes.

At least Shiro was still a baby. Keith enjoyed the novelty of a massive family unit keeping an eye on his kid. Shiro was in the middle of the family group, playing a game of chase with his little cousins. Random family members would come to cuddle and play with them or talk sternly to them if they were getting out of hand.

They were all very kind to him. He sat at the very end of the circle, slightly apart because he didn’t like sitting in rowdy groups and they were nice enough to give him his space.

One of the cousins though. Keith smirked.

He would materialize near Keith whenever Lance left him alone. And now that Lance was near the liquor, busy making drinks and out of earshot…

“Heeeeey beautiful.” Like clockwork, the kid sauntered into Keith’s line of vision.

He was sixteen and looked and acted just like Lance around that age except he was taller and his hair was dirty blond. He was a cadet, training to be a pilot. Also an alpha. Keith loved him to bits.

“Mark.” He acknowledged.

Mark plastered a big sleazy smile on his cute little face and puffed his chest out. He made a scene out of brushing non-existent sand off his skinny chest and scratched just under his navel in a move probably meant to seduce Keith. Poor kid. He wouldn’t be able to handle Keith’s pinkie toe if he’d let him.

Mark dove right in. “Was your mother a beaver? Cause damn!”

Keith’s smirk grew wider. Oh he was definitely related to Lance.

“Why would my mother be a beaver?” Keith wondered.

Mark raised an eyebrow, his smile frozen in place and asked uncertainly, “What?”

Keith frowned and asked, “Do you think I’m half beaver?”

“What?” His shoulders were hunching together defensively.

“You like beavers, Mark?”

“Um…” He hesitated like he was seriously considering the question.

Keith could not help himself. He laughed and then he laughed harder when Mark suddenly zipped away just as Lance turned around.

What was even more hilarious was that Lance hated him. He would slap Mark across the head whenever had had the chance and had chased him away from their vacation rental at least twice. He was the only one in the family not welcome in their home but Keith kept letting him in for dinner. He was too cute.

Lance gingerly sprinted across the hot white sand with a drink in each hand. His baby blue guayabera was unbuttoned revealing an impressive tanned torso that was shining from sweat and sunscreen oil. Keith slid his glasses back up and shifted in his chair. His gaze fell on the deep scar that ran diagonally from Lance’s scalp to his thigh.

He almost died three years ago during one of the skirmishes that arose after the war. He was gone for seven months because his sharpshooting skills were needed. Not Voltron, just him. This was why Keith found himself standing on a hot tarmac one day between Hunk and Pidge who had crowded him in protectively. Despite their efforts, he felt very alone and afraid for Lance. He remembered carrying Shiro on his hip and clutching Clara’s little hand when the search and rescue spacecraft Lance was piloting gained altitude and winked out of sight. An awful time.

Right now, however, the scar made him look like the total badass that he was. Keith felt a telltale trickle of watery slick coat the lining in his bathing suit. He felt fluttering in his stomach and took a deep cleansing breath because he was seconds away from Lance offering him a fizzy cocktail. Lance’s injury had affected his sense of smell so he could not sniff out his pregnancy yet which gave Keith the opportunity to break the news to him. He was going to shock the shit out of him. Lance wanted a bunch of kids but because he loved Keith, he settled for two and dutifully took his birth control.

Lance came to a stop in front of Keith and offered one of the drinks. He purred, “Got something for you, Kitten.”  And let the innuendo hang in the air between them.

Keith leaned forward with his arms crossed and inspected the drink, “Yeah? What’s in it?”

“Rum. More rum! Cola and lime juice. Rum! Mostly rum.”

He settled his sunglasses on top of his head and gave a disinterested one shoulder shrug. “Ah. I can’t.”

Lance frowned and inspected the drink himself. When he saw nothing wrong with it he offered it again to Keith and said, “It’s good rum!”

“That’s nice.” Keith smiled up at him and made no move to take the drink.

“Kitten.” Whined Lance, he wanted to share a drink with his omega.

One of Lance’s sisters that had been sitting behind Lance was within earshot and had turned to watch them carefully. She seemed to have caught wind of what was going on because she suddenly jumped up (knocking over a table of dominoes) and threw her hand over her mouth, gesturing wildly at one of the cousins to lower the music.

Keith casually looked away and tried not to blush at the growing audience behind Lance. He took a deep breath. Here we go.

“Lance.” He locked eyes with him and said, meaningfully. “ _I can’t._ ”

Lance’s eyes narrowed, he looked like he was trying to figure out a puzzle. Finally, he asked, “…because?”

Keith glanced at their audience and pressed his lips together hard. He drew heavily from both his combat and parenting experience in order to remain stone-faced. It was incredibly difficult when a group of Lance look-a-likes were making ridiculous faces behind Lance in various expressions of ‘you’re an idiot’ and ‘oh my god’ and ‘c’mon!’. His sister had looked up at the sky beseechingly and silently slapped her hands to her face. Mark, who had joined the audience and was watching grumpily, seemed to enjoy Lance’s embarrassing cluelessness.

Clara was looking back at them in interest and was jogging back to see what was going on. Shiro ran towards him too and called out “Mami!”

Keith swung his arms out and let him leap into his lap. He settled him more securely and rummaged through a soft cooler he had at his side. “You want a snack?” He asked brightly and offered Shiro a bag of grapes when he nodded.

Lance prompted, firmly, “[What do you say], Shiro?”

“[Thank you.]” Shiro replied shyly, his eyes fixed on his aunt who held her finger to her mouth, gesturing for him to stay silent. He was starting to grin around the grape he was biting into.

_“A si mismo, papi!”_

Roughly translated to “good boy!”

Lance kneeled down and loudly peppered Shiro’s head with kisses. Keith breathed in the sunscreen and comforting smell of his baby and his alpha.

“Lance, I swapped your last two months of meds with sugar pills.”

Lance’s head swung up so hard, his teeth must have rattled. His eyes were wide as saucers as he finally connected the dots. One of the drinks began pouring onto the sand unnoticed.

“You don’t want to spill that. That’s good rum.” Keith observed.

“You’re pregnant?!”

Keith nodded and replied, “Yes!”

“Right now??”

What kind of question was that?! “What??”

“You’re pregnant?!” Lance repeated.

“Still yes.” Keith’s lips were twitching. Lance had the goofiest and dopiest look on his face.

Lance sprung up to his feet and shouted, “We’re pregnant!!”

He jumped as a cheer exploded behind him. Lance swung around and let loose a wild whoop, disappearing into a throng of arms. Keith grew flustered and held on tight to a giggling Shiro when he too was hugged from everywhere and congratulated. He thanked them self-consciously.

Music containing prominent drums and horns started blasting from the speakers –

_La tropical del Habana!_

Another cheer went up and the family started clapping along. They gathered around Lance in an impromptu dance party. The omegas in the family were lining up to dance with Lance who was laughing and obviously enjoying himself. Shiro was shaking his hips. Keith had to smile.

“Hi mami, you’re pregnant?” Clara yelled over the music. She had just arrived; she dropped down on her knees in the sand and leaned on the arm of Keith’s beach chair, stealing grapes from the snack bag. He tucked back some of her long black hair that was coming loose from her ponytail. Everyone said she looked just like him.

“Hi baby. Yeah, I am.” He said simply and smiled.

“Shiro, you’re going to be a big brother!” She said and sat down on the towel that Keith had handed her. “I hope it’s a beta or an omega.” She didn’t want competition from another alpha.

Shiro’s eyes widened and he looked up at Keith. “I am, mami?”

“You’re going to be such a good big brother, Shiro.” He whispered secretively in his ear.

Shiro grinned and replied “I hope it’s an omega!” and then didn’t seem to care much. He leapt off Keith’s lap and sat next to Clara, plucking grapes from her hand.

“No!’ She shouted pulling her arm out of reach. “You have your own Shiro!” Shiro tried to climb up on her and she mashed her hand on his face as he giggled. “No stupid! [Get off!]” She shrieked.

Keith sighed and snapped, “Get off her Shiro. Clara, you think your daddy’s gonna love you calling your little brother stupid? Don’t call him that.”

She paled at the threat and wheedled, “Mami, noooooo don’t tell him. I’m sorry!”

“Uh huh.”

Mark came back from the grill with a plate full of pork sandwiches and offered the plate gloomily to Keith who thanked him and took one and offered the rest to Clara and Shiro. “Eat.”

Mark sat down on Keith’s other side and sighed as the kids grabbed the sandwiches.

“Congratulations. You’re gonna be a sexy mom.”

Keith smirked while he handed water bottles to his kids and replied, “What an interesting compliment, Mark. Thank you.”

“Ugh. Stop chasing my mom, weirdo!” Clara gave Mark a dirty look.

Mark looked the other way, too depressed to fight with her at the moment.

Keith chewed thoughtfully and ventured into awkward territory, “You’ll find someone someday…?” Did that help?

“Yeah, yeah. Uh oh.”

Lance seemed to have noticed he had abandoned his family for a party and was extracting himself from the dancing. He took one look at Mark and his expression dropped to a snarl. Definitely, uh oh. Also, yum. Keith’s ass and cock twitched excitedly.

A scrappy younger version of Lance, sitting next to his pregnant omega and providing for Lance’s family?

Yeah, Keith can see the problem. “Start running, Mark.”

“Running!” Mark fled down the beach towards the water.

Lance glowered, “You better run!” and reluctantly let him escape.

His spirits were so high that he seemed to instantly forget about Mark when he turned back to Keith. He grinned as he lunged at Keith, slipping an arm under his knees and the other behind his back, lifting him out of his chair in a princess carry and spinning them around. He knocked his sunglasses off his head.

It was particularly hot that he could do so with ease since Keith’s slim body was solid muscle and softened only by a thin layer of fat. Lance smelled amazing. Keith wrapped his arms around his neck and let him have his moment.

“Oh god. C’mon Shiro, you want to go dance?” Clara jumped up, wiped sand off her butt and ran away from her sickening parents.

“Shiro, _chew_.” Keith and Lance said in unison, alarmed as they watched him try to gulp down the food in his mouth.

It was too late, he had swallowed half a sandwich whole like a python and was guzzling water like he was knocking back drinks. He guzzled for so long that he gasped when he finished and wiped his mouth with the back of his arm. He then tucked the bottle into Lance’s pocket because Lance often collected his garbage (to throw away later) and dutifully yelled, “THANK YOU”. He ran after Clara leaving Lance and Keith sputtering in his wake.

“Are you raising him right?” Lance finally managed to muster.

Keith snorted. “Are you? Put me down.”

So of course Lance smirked and spun them around and around. Keith stared at him, unimpressed.

“You dizzy?”

Keith rolled his eyes; they were Voltron pilots and flew numerous spacecrafts currently for a living. It would take a lot to get either one of them dizzy. “No. Stop. Put me down.”

He did stop but sat down on Keith’s chair and kept Keith in his arms. He pulled the empty water bottle from his pocket and stuffed it into a nearby empty beach bag.

“Nope. Think I’ll hang on to you. I need to keep a close eye on my sneaky omega.”

Keith gave him a satisfied and unrepentant smile. “This is really the last one, Lance.” He warned.

“I’ll take it.” Lance said, immediately. “Can you tell me something though?”

“What?” Keith asked cautiously. Lance had a naughty look on his face.

“Are your panties having trouble?”

Keith held his breath, suddenly hyperaware of their surroundings. He was implying that Keith was soaking his undergarments.

“Shut up, Lance. Not here.”

“I’m gonna tear you up when we get home, Kitten.” He carried on, unrelenting. “[Aunt] Magaly is arranging a sleep over for the kids. You’re gonna be bouncing on my cock and crying, tonight.” He promised. He watched Keith blush and shift uncomfortably and murmured, “You getting wet for your alpha?”

Keith was that one out of a thousand omegas that would generate slick any time he encountered his bondmate’s pheromones during his pregnancy. He slicked if he so much as thought of Lance. He had to take extra supplements and drink a lot of water to stay healthy.

Lance was ridiculously proud of this.

He had to distract him. He could feel his cock poking his bathing suit and his own was twitching in interest. He did not want an embarrassing scene in front of everybody.

“Whatever. Think I might bite you.”

Lance blanched and frowned unhappily. “Oh no, is this gonna be another psycho blood sucking pregnancy?”

Last time Keith craved his alpha’s blood and would suck on him like a lecherous leech. He spent nine months slicked while Lance spent the same nine months surprised attacked and mauled. Keith vaguely wondered if it was a Galra thing but did not want to find out in case it wasn’t.

Keith shrugged; he wasn’t feeling the urge right now but was fine with it if it happened. He didn’t care what his craving was so long as he got what he wanted when he wanted it.

Lance sighed, resigned to his fate, “I love you.”

Keith smiled, charmed by his bondmate. He took his hand and placed it over his soon to be baby bump. “You sap.”

He then pulled him close by the collar of his guayabera and kissed him.


End file.
